Mini me
by inugomegirl
Summary: Sequel to Switched up, First we met Carlene, Marlene's older sister, now we meet the younger sister, Darlene. This crazy otter shakes up the zoo more than before, Questioning friendships and relationships.
1. Marlene's letter

Marlene stared excitedly at the letter in her paws; it had been written by her parents, and sent by a messenger flamingo. Carlene leaned over her sister Marlene's shoulder trying to make out her parents scribble on the white crumpled paper.

Both stared at the letter in bliss, each word was taken in gently, each sentence each paragraph right down to the punctuation. It wasn't often they got a letter from there parents, Marlene and Carlene looked at each other after finishing the letter, they squealed in delight and jumped around.

In the mists of there jumping and excitement, the sewer hold in there floor shot outward, and Skipper and Private peaked there heads in. Marlene and her sister jumped backwards in surprise gasping for breath and afraid for dear life.

"We have a door!" The girls shouted in unison, clutching hard to there heart. The two penguins jumped in and stood tall and proud, "we don't have time for doors Marlene, we are an elite military team." Private and Skipper jumped into a Ready position.

Marlene and Carlene smiled and nodded, agreeing they were an elite military team. "Our military men." Marlene pulled her paws together admiring them; Carlene did the same and sighed dreamily. They fell backwards, using each other for support, unable to stand in 'there great presence.'

"So we heard screaming, what was all the trouble?" Skipper asked, walking over to Marlene and putting a flipper over her shoulder. She nuzzled in deeper and pulled out the letter; she cleared her throat and started at the top of the paper.

"_My dearest daughters, _

_I'm sorry I have unable to write to you in a while, I've been held up at the zoo, it's not as lonely as you would imagine, Your father and I are enjoying the wonder company of your younger sister and your older brother._

_However your poor sister has been so sad since her favorite sisters have left, I'm sending her out for a weekend to visit you, and to get to know you better, I hope this is alright because she should be there with a 2 day radius of reading this."_

Skipper took the paper from her hands and continued reader, Marlene blushed a red color remember what else was on the letter.

"_I also can't wait to hear all about this boy you're dating. Skipper was it. What a cute name, he's a penguin correct? Well that is interesting, I can't wait to hear all about it, and after so long, all the countless letters you wrote to me about him._

_I have the cutest little letter that you wrote me about the two of you being trapped in the sewer, not exactly the most romantic place, but it was just so adorable."_

Marlene blushed a bright red color, and attempted to snatch the letter away before Skipper could read more. He pulled his flipper back, holding tight onto the paper; Marlene rushed around chasing the letter in Skippers flipper. Carlene and Private laughed as they watched the two, Private was sitting beside Carlene her head on his shoulder.

Skipper rushed about trying to read the letter as he ran away from Marlene, each word he spoke she got a shade redder than the one before.

"_You also mentioned he was a military man, how exotic. I think I have a letter in here about a young lemur Mort; you took him to Skipper to solve his, Feet problem. Oh and a much detailed letter, about how he helped you when you had roommate issues with a walrus. I hope you don't mind but just to reminisce in the memory I stuck it in the envelope so you could read it repeatedly._

_Lots of love, Mom."_

Skipper and Marlene both looked at the envelope perched on the table; something was sticking out of the inside. They both dashed forward in an effort to get the letter first. Marlene grabbed the envelope and dove to the ground, hiding the envelope beneath her.

Private jumped up to help, but was held back by Carlene, she had an exciting smile on her face as she urged him to stay put, he didn't sit back down, but he didn't move either. Carlene was watching intently as Skipper tried to flip Marlene onto her back.

He reached down and attempted to snatch the envelope, instead the flap ripped off. His flipper made his way back to the torn paper casement. His flipper touched a part of the letter that was sticking out; he grabbed it quickly and brought it upward.

Marlene flipped over causing him to fall to the ground, the letter still tight in his flippers; Marlene grabbed on of his webbed feet, and started pulling his entire body toward her.

"Private, Carlene, hold her down." Skipper yelled instantly, the couple jumped up and raced toward Marlene, grabbing hold of her arms, they dragged her backwards. She crossed her arms into a pout and waited for Skipper to read the Embarrassing letter.

"_Dear mom, it's been an interesting few days here, I was so excited to get a new roommate thinking we would be the best of friends, and when I went to tell the penguins, I might have gotten a little carried away, I grabbed hold of Skipper, The one I've been telling you all about and just started dancing._

_He at first was surprised, and could barely keep up, but afterwards it was just his usually cute little paranoid stare." _

Marlene blushed brightly but continued to stay seated, under Skippers white feathers, he blushed too, but it was barely visible considering how thick his feathers are. Never the less he continued the read the letter.

"_He starts off on how my roommate could be a spy, so I tried to convince him otherwise. Of course, he comes off on this Cute and Naïve thing. Nevertheless, I tried not to give in, and once again, I'm called cute and Naïve. At first I smiled at Cute than he said, and still naïve, boy did that make me mad._

_Either way, my roommate ended up being a walrus name Rhonda, and she was disgusting. At first, I was determined to prove Skipper wrong, but in the end, I was going to him to get rid of her. We sent her to some zoo and she was gone, that was the end of it._

_However, I can't help but wonder, what did Skipper mean Cute and Naïve? I mean ever time I saw him he was perfectly calm, and I had to take like five deep breaths before I saw him. It was so confusing, thanks for listening to my annoying rants._

_Love Marlene"_


	2. Skipper's Letters

Marlene stared in horror as Skipper put the letter down, she was utterly embarrassed and everyone knew it. That letter was something she sent to her mother out of confidence, she needed someone to talk to and her mom was the only one who wouldn't tell her to forget him and marry the richest otter she found.

She held in her breath as skipper waddled toward her, just through her fur a dark shade of red was visible, her cheeks felt hot, and she just wanted to crawl into a hole. Of course she didn't expect Skipper to make fun of her or laugh, it was just awkward.

Skipper put an arm around her and kissed her deeply, at first Marlene was unresponsive, than she kissed back, she wasn't quiet done when Skipper pulled back, she didn't want to stop, but Skipper pulled away and smiled charmingly at her.

"I personally think it was informative." He blurted, Marlene Sighed and pulled away, he couldn't think of anything good to say, and that was the best he could come up with.

"It was also incredibly embarrassing." She moaned, dropping her big hazel eyes into her paws. Skipper put a comforting arm on her shoulder, he pulled her into a hug at first he was tense but he lightened up for her sake, he took in a deep breath and said.

"It's better than some of the unsent letter I wrote to MY parents." Marlene leaned in and nuzzled his neck sweetly, she turned picked her head up ever so slightly to look at Carlene and Private, they nodded their heads already knowing the plans.

Marlene jumped away from his grip and started for the door, Skipper jumped forward, only to be held back by Carlene and Private. He struggle to break free, the two of them together they were very strong; Private walked over to the door and blocked it off. Skipper looked up at Carlene who was holding him down single handedly, she was strong.

Marlene was about half way there when she heard Skipper yell her name, he read her letters now it was her turn, she jumped down the fish bowl entrance to the calm peaceful air of the H.q. Kowalski was working diligently with his chemicals, while Rico was in the corner with his girlfriend.

"Where are the letters?" She shouted, Kowalski turned to her with a confused look, just now noticing she was here. Marlene gasped for air but still looked around the room furiously. She started digging under Skippers pillows but found nothing.

"What letters?" Kowalski asked putting down the test tube filled with the fizzy blue liquid.

"Skipper wrote letters to his Parents about me but never sent them." She shouted as she ran across the room looking behind the TV and under the chess board that lay in the middle of the room.

Kowalski thought for a moment, than it hit him. "Oh, those letters, they make a good read and."

"Where are they?" Marlene interrupted, getting right in his face, he lowered his eyes and backed away a few steps, he walked calmly over to the fridge and pulled out a key that was hidden under a half empty carton of orange juice, He walked back over to the Skippers bunk and moved the pillow aside.

Right behind the pillow was a key hole; Kowalski turned the key and opened the drawer. Marlene lunged forward and glanced inside several envelopes were lined up inside. Marlene's eyes widened and she pulled out the first one, while Rico stood beside Kowalski as the two watched her read the letters.

"_I know I've never wrote to you before, but I think I finally found a girl you'd approve of, she's sweet and caring, she strong and independent, and there is something about her that drew me to her from the minute I saw her. Her smile is like an addiction to me, and I'll do anything to see it. I'm not sure how she feels about me, but after 6 months I'm certain I know how I feel about her. I know Captain wouldn't take this as good news, but I know you would Mom, over all the time you taught me to be strong I think she is my weakness. _

_I find my self doing anything for her, From waking in the middle of the night upon hearing her scream, all the way to raiding the sewer and fighting a mutant lab rat to get back a Spoiled lemurs crown I knocked off while trying to impress her. I hope I haven't been too much of a bother."_

Marlene smiled sweetly at the letter, but noticed there wasn't a greeting or a closing; he just wanted to talk to her. She put the letter back into the envelope and switched it for another letter.

"_I'm only getting myself into deeper trouble every time I see her, that adorable smile and her reaction to my stubbornness. I am now certain Captain would not like my react to her, he would only say things like, falling to your knees for an otter, How have you been raised._

_Yet I can't resist but smile every time I see her, her beautiful Hazel eyes that I've grown to love, all those stories about you and Captain meeting I get what you mean when you said Shocking touch, however I will never be able to show my vulnerability to her."_

Marlene Felt tears swell in her eyes, as she pulled out the next letter, but this one had a name written on the cover, it was in a fancy Script writing, smooth and elegant, it read Marlene. She gasped for a moment and nearly tore it open.

"_Dear Marlene,_

_In the time that you have been here, you've grown close to me; you've helped me realize that not everything has to be a mission. You've also shown me that even though I still like to protect you, you don't need it as much as I realize. Your brave and smart kind and independent, you have a certain strength that impresses me to see, and I'm so glad I can call you my friend._

_Marlene I do feel more for you, more than the friendship that we both know exists. It's something I see Everyday on Privates soap operas. I care for you enough to give up the control I have left, and reduce to just a penguin with feelings higher than Friendship for you._

_Marlene I love you and I wish desperately to tell you._

_Skipper."_

Marlene Folded the letter up and pushed it back into the Envelope, tears of happiness were clouding her eyes, as she dropped it back into the drawer. She threw the key back to Kowalski and smiled to herself.

"Marlene!" Skipper yelled jumping down the fishbowl entrance, he saw her sitting on his bunk and the second he called her name, she turned to face him, tears where crawling down her face, and the light smile that Skipper loved curled her lips upward.

She rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him and jumping into his arms, she knew she didn't want her to read them because it made him feel vulnerable, but it was the sweetest thing Marlene had ever read, and the fact that it was about Marlene made it even better.

Skipper hugged her tightly, forgetting why he had come back to the H.q. in such a rush, "Marlene." He whispered sweetly, she nuzzled into his feather, tears still dripping down her face. She chocked in for air several times, taking in his aroma of fish.

"I love you." they whispered, still hugging each other like life depended on it.


	3. How embarrassing

Kowalski and Rico were still watching the two as they pulled away from each other, there eyes glanced back and forth, and occasionally at each other. Rico started to slowly scoot away, trying to escape the awkwardness of the moment.

"So my little sister is coming to visit." Marlene commented, turning away from skipper for a moment, Rico stopped in his tracks and turned to walk back over to Kowalski, in that instant Carlene and Private jumped down the ladder and stood beside Marlene and Skipper.

Carlene was still holding flippers with Private but soon broke away and stepped forward. "I want her to feel as welcome as I did." She started, "On my second day." She snapped roughly, the other penguins turned away out of guilt whistling and staring at there feet.

Her and Marlene let out a laugh, totally in sync on each other. "Now now Carlene, whose idea was it to try and trick them." Marlene asked coming to the rescue of her penguin, now it was Carlene's turn to look away, Marlene let out a laugh again along with Skipper.

" So when is she going to be here anyway?" Private asked curiously, Carlene smiled at the sound of his voice, this was her penguin speaking. Skipper slowly wrapped a flipper around Marlene's Shoulder, becoming more affectionate since there first date.

"I'm not sure, but I should probably go back to my habitat to wait for her." Marlene announced, Carlene had already started for the ladder, Skipper and Private followed after the two only to be stopped before they were half way up the ladder.

"we'll handle this for now," Marlene said as she closed the fish bowl entrance, Carlene giggled as she imagined their disappointed faces, She did love it when they tagged along but they never really did get a moment to themselves anymore, and now that there sister was here, they never would.

Marlene and Carlene walked along side each other, gossiping about anything that came to mind. In the background, you could faintly hear, 'don't touch da royal feet.' than followed by ' I like flying.' as mort flew over their heads. Of course neither of them wanted to get involved in Julien.

Marlene and Carlene walked into the calm cleanliness of there habitat, and started walking through the door. Thing were calm and quiet, until Something heavy and fury landed on Marlene's head, and brushing against Carlene's shoulder.

Marlene was knocked to the ground with a scream for help, while Carlene jumped back yelping quietly, she wasn't sure what had happened just sure something startled her. She noticed that Marlene was no longer at her side, she looked around to see Marlene laying on the ground, with a young otter sitting on her stomach.

"Marlene!" The young otter yelled excitedly, Carlene grew with excitement as she watched her younger sister rub her head, where she collided with the ground, and her even young sister wrap her arms around Marlene's neck eagerly, clutching to her with her small arms.

"Darlene!" Both of the older otters proclaimed in unison, Marlene jumped up with her younger sister still clinging to her neck. She hugged her tightly, Carlene than moved forward joining in on the ground affection. The sewer hole in the middle of the room shot up, Skipper Private Kowalski and Rico jumped up and landed in a fighting position.

Carlene gasped and jumped backward, Darlene dropped from her sisters neck and faced the Penguins, "Who screamed?" Skipper demanded as jumped forward landing softly in front of Marlene, he glanced down at the small otter staring wide eyed at him.

"This is Darlene." Marlene introduced Happily, Skipper turned to face Kowalski, "How did I not see that coming?" He asked referring to the rhyming name sisters.

"Are you Skipper?" She asked softly, the lead penguin nodded his head, instantly she grew a long excited smile on her face, Her eyes grew wider as she jumped up and hugged the penguin. Marlene stifled a laugh as she watched Skippers shocked and surprised expression.

Darlene jumped down and starred up at him, not growing any taller than his chest. "So you're Marlene's Husband?" Both Marlene and Skipper froze, Carlene let out a gasp while at the same time Rico fell over laughing, Kowalski slapped him across the face and he stood up again.

"Momma keeps saying something about a penguin being an odd choice for a husband, but she thinks it'll happen real soon." She said with a wide childish expression. Marlene and Skipper blushed deeply, showing instantly through the white on their faces.

Skipper glanced at Marlene, who was trying to look away, obviously embarrassed, Skipper felt his cheeks grow hot, and stares on the back of his head. "Momma wonders what kind of Grand child she'll get." Darlene blurted out instantly.

Skipper felt his entire body grow hot, and this time everyone one laughed except him and Marlene, Marlene was still blushing and looking away, Rico and Kowalski were on the ground laughing, Carlene was supporting herself with the table, and Private was clutching his side trying to breath.

Skipper wasn't really sure what to say, he wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't even sure what to think. This is the only time he had been left without a plan. Finally he laughter died down and everyone was quiet again, Carlene wiped a tear away from her eye and took in a deep breath.

"Momma also wonders if I possible for Marlene to lay an egg." she announced breaking through the awkward silence. The others began to roar with Laughter, Marlene blushed a deeper red and put her hands on her younger sisters shoulder.

"That's enough thank you." she said, trying not to sound to embarrassed or mad. Darlene looked confused at her old sister, than back at Skipper who was turned away blushing a red color through his feathers.

"Was it something I said?" She asked looked upward over her shoulder at her big sister, " I'm never going to live this down." Marlene muttered as she turned away from the others covering up her pink colored cheeks.


	4. good bye normal life

"We'll aren't you and Skipper ever going to get married?" Darlene asked with big hopeful eyes, the others once again started to laugh, although it wasn't as hard this time, just a few stifled laughs. Marlene glanced at Skipper his head was bowed in embarrassment.

" Momma said that when you were little you, you dreamed of a big beautiful wedding, and you used to pretend you were married to your dolls." Darlene again blurted out, Darlene wasn't really sure how embarrassing this was for her older sister either. Everyone laughed again harder this time, Skipper was still quiet standing on the sidelines however.

"Why don't you go embarrass Carlene." Marlene suggested quickly pointing to Carlene, who had stopped laughing long enough for Private to come over and take hold of her paw in his Flipper. Darlene smiled and nodded her head, quickly jumping grabbing hold of Carlene by the neck.

"Oh dear," Private gasped, obviously knowing where this was headed, Marlene slowly started to scoot out the door. Leaving Carlene and Private at the mercy of a young otter, and Skipper at the mercy of a tormenting Kowalski and Rico.

Just as she walked out she could just faintly hear a sewer close followed by " Momma said when Carlene was little, she used to dream about marrying older men, and aren't you younger?" followed by an instant round of two laughing penguins.

Now it was her turn to giggle, she wished desperately to see Carlene face, but going back in there was not an option. So for now she could only imagine it, Marlene definitely like Kowalski better when he was being scientific, and Rico when he was blowing stuff up.

It was so odd to see Skipper like that, so worried and shocked. She at first thought it was cute, but she herself was to worried about what come out of her sisters mouth to really do anything. Darlene was always such a blabber mouth, Carlene was always the one to laugh, and Marlene was always there for support.

Carlene, and Darlene definitely held up there end of the deal, but Marlene just came short, she couldn't very well comfort herself, and she knew Skipper well enough to figure out he wanted to deal with this on his own. Marlene suddenly thought about skipper, If it was Kowalski and Rico laughing and Private and Carlene were the victims, that means Skipper took the sewer hole out.

Marlene sighed in defeat, she really loved her sister, but this is what she feared about the visit. How could she face Skipper now, these were things she thought about yes, minus the egg thing, but she didn't really want Skipper to hear them.

She was lucky enough to have Skipper in the first place, She and Skipper had never really gotten past a kiss, they didn't really consider marriage or anything that comes afterwards. It was something they put off for a reason, She was an Otter he was a penguin.

Marlene sighed and sat down outside her habitat, she covered her eyes with her paws trying to block out the sun. She didn't feel like being awake right now, things with Skipper were going to change. Marlene defiantly knew it was best to lay low for a while.

If she knew anything about Skipper she knew he was going to act like nothing happened, and it was confusing to her. Skipper was going to carry on like Darlene didn't say anything, but if the case was bad enough, Skipper was going to pretend they weren't dating.

It had only happened once when Skipper pretended they weren't dating, it stung at first actually it always stung, but she knew it was for the best, after about a day or two he would invite himself over and everything would be ok, but she didn't want it to happen this time.

Laying low would probably give him time to cool down and they wouldn't have to go through the trouble of this. Once again she heard the sewer open and close, and she figured it would be safe to go inside again.

"Hi Marlene!" Darlene waved excitedly she was sitting in the corner of the room, Carlene was sitting at the table by herself, she laid her head down on the table, face down. She wasn't crying at all, but she now felt how Marlene felt.

"This is going to be a fun visit." Marlene said sarcastically, Carlene picked her head up and glared at Marlene angrily. Marlene smiled innocently, than joined her sister at the table, face down on the top of the table, this is going to be one unforgettable visit.

"I can't see Skipper for the next 3 days." Marlene muttered, the table made the words sound sketchy but Carlene understood perfectly.

"I'm never going to be able to set foot in the h.q. again." Carlene whined, taking on a most embarrassing contest with her sister.

"I'm never going to be able to look at Skipper in the eye with out him seeing a wedding ring in the glimmer, He has a wild imagination." this time the words came out as pure gibberish, that not even Carlene could understand.

" What?" her sister muttered into the table,

"I'm going to kill mom," Marlene improvised not really feeling like repeating herself.

"Oh, me too." Each girl let out a sigh, heads still smashed into the table, arms dangling at their sides, crawling into a hole seemed like a pretty good option right about now.

"Skipper and I haven't really talked about that stuff yet." Marlene murmured feeling more and more like an idiot with each word that she spoke.

"She told them about my science project." Carlene moaned, trying not to scream.

"Ooh, that's bad, but not as bad as mine." Marlene made a face and picked her head up off the table followed by her sister, who had a shocked look on her face.

"Half purple Marlene! Half Purple!" Carlene shouted trying to make her sound more embarrassed than her sister.

"Marriage, and kids! Carlene I beat you by a long shot." Marlene was correct, Her and Skipper had only been dating for close to a month. Marriage and kids weren't exactly at the top of her list. Both girls let out a sigh and smashed there heads back into the table.


	5. Invite

A gleam of light stroked across the three otters faces, with a groan Carlene and Marlene rose upward. Darlene jumped up filled with energy and excitement, the smile on her face was extra bright today.

"What are we going to do today, cause all you did yesterday was smash your head into the table." Darlene crossed her arms and gave them a glare, Marlene let out another groan before she responded.

"Why do you think we did that?" Carlene nodded her head in agreement, and headed over to the table, this time she actually sat down Marlene sat next to her and stared at there sister, almost simultaneously the two sisters put there heads to the table.

"But I'm only here for today and tomorrow." She complained, neither of her sisters moved, she waited for one of them to spring up full of energy and do something fun, She let out a groan and began to pace the floor, still neither Carlene nor Marlene moved.

Darlene sighed and jumped on top the table, swinging her legs back and forth to keep her self occupied. At that instant, the top to the sewer slid sideways, it wasn't blow off like last time, it was pushed aside gently, only Darlene moved she looked over to see the visitor, and a smile grew on her face.

"Is this anyway to start the morning?" A familiar voice asked, Marlene jumped up at the sound of the well known voice.

"Skipper?" she called excitedly, rushing over to him. His as always very charming smile was directed at her, He grabbed her paw and she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. Carlene still had her head smashed into the table, not feeling like moving.

"I came to invite you over for Breakfast in the H.q." Skipper said charismatically to them, still holding on to Marlene's paw, Darlene dashed forward, and rushed over to them, jumping into Marlene's arms. Carlene held her paw in the air in a thumbs up motion, than she immediately turned it down.

Marlene sighed and walked over to her sister, "It's not that bad." She urged as she sat down next to her older sister, Carlene shot her head up and glared at her.

"I was purple Marlene! Purple!" She shouted, Skipper flinched remembering how Kowalski had filled them in yesterday about Carlene and the purple fur, and the older men comment. He stepped forward and stood next to Marlene, hoping to cheer her up.

"You know back when I was just starting, I was pushed into a tub of pink dye." He commented sweetly, Marlene chuckled this was one of her favorite stories. Carlene picked her head up slightly, trying to hold back a chuckle, Skippers eyes were caring and gentle.

"Just ask Manfreti and Johnson, well not anymore, but they were the ones to push me in." Carlene giggled lightly, while Darlene was just laughing Marlene leaned in and laid her head on Skippers shoulder, he smiled down at her than continued with the story.

"I was entirely pink for three and a half weeks, than when I tried to scrub it out I was spotted." at this point even Marlene was laughing, he at one point showed her a picture of himself, but she hasn't seen it since, and she didn't blame him.

"Ok ok all go." Carlene agreed as she stood up from her chair at the table, Marlene smiled and nuzzled into Skipper. "You're the best." She whispered kindly, Skipper looked down at her with a genuine smile, as if yesterday never happened.

"So your not going to smash your head into the table anymore." Darlene asked staring up at her with big gleaming eyes, Skipper tightened upon hearing this.

"What?" He asked looking down at Marlene sharply, she smiled innocently and pulled him toward the doors, followed by Carlene and Darlene.

"No promises." She hissed once they were out the door, Skipper rolled his eyes and continued walking, once on the platform in the penguin habitat he motioned for Carlene and Darlene to go inside, Marlene attempted to follow them but Skipper pulled back on her hand.

He waited until the fishbowl entrance was closed before he let go of her hand, Marlene knew where this was going, but prayed she was wrong. Skipper remained silent as if he wasn't sure what to say, Skipper took in a deep breath and Marlene tightened, she wished she could be with her sisters right now.

"About yesterday, I uh." he stammered unsure of how to say it, or what he was going to say for that matter, Marlene sighed instantly, she knew she was going to be the one to Speak up.

"She's just a child, I was surprised she came out here alone, she was just repeating what she heard." Marlene stated, Skipper shook his head, saying that wasn't the end of it.

"She still heard it though, it's not like she made it up." He pointed out, Marlene looked down for a moment, expecting something bad to happen any second.

"Skipper, I love you, you know that right." Marlene asked picking up her head to stare into his ocean blue eyes that she loved from day one. He nodded his head, becoming lost in her sparkling hazel eyes.

"It's only been a month, we don't need to think about that stuff right now." She said pecking him on the cheek, Skipper smiled and pulled her into a hug. She let out a sigh of relief and pulled on his flipper leading him toward the fishbowl entrance.

"Lets just go enjoy breakfast." She suggested, Skipper nodded his head and helped her down the ladder.


	6. Ease droppers

After breakfast Marlene avoided going back to her habitat, the bitter loneliness would send chills down her back, considering the fact that Private and Carlene had gone out for a walk to watch the sun streak across the sky, She hadn't really noticed Darlene that much but the last she saw her she was following Rico and Kowalski and a high tech video camera, which deeply worried her.

Skipper was feeling the same, you can never trust someone with a video camera, especially Rico. He trusted Kowalski most of the time but Rico was easy to influence someone. He wasn't sure how he should feel about Darlene at the hands of a camera.

Skipper and Marlene stayed quiet, the H.q. was empty, and Marlene felt the tension was rising slowly. Things weren't going to be the same, and she knew she had to talk about them. Just not now, not while things were in the process of cooling down.

"I'm going to get going, thanks for inviting us over." She pecked Skipper on the cheek and attempted to rush past him, Skipper's reflexes were too fast and he grabbed hold of her pa. He gave her a stern look and pulled her backwards.

Marlene sighed and followed obediently, so much for waiting for things to cool down. Skipper was quick to talk first, he was straight to the point, and rather blunt.

"You know we need to talk about this, and now might be our only chance." He sat down at the table, and motioned for Marlene to sit next to him, She hesitated but reluctantly grabbed the back of the chair for support and sat next to him.

"Marlene, I know this is awkward, trust me I hate awkward, it's easier when things are… easier." Skipper blurted, he thought about what he just said and how he didn't make sense, but Marlene understood what he was trying to say.

"Skipper look." She started immediately, trying to put off the conversation.

"No no more putting this off, you may not be taking this as hard as I am, but it's just paranoia." He interrupted angrily, Almost reading her mind and what she was about to say. She looked away from him, Skipper hadn't been like, this since they started dating.

Skipper sighed for a moment, either things were going to end or get a whole lot worse. He was willing to work to keep things in the green, He had been in love with her since he first saw her, and even though it took him time to realize it not once afterward did he deny it, maybe a few excuses to the team, but inside he knew how he felt.

"Marlene, we both know things won't end well, but the worst possible outcome is avoidable." Marlene's eyes widened in shock, did Skipper really just say that?

"You're honestly going to let my mother and baby sister get you worried?" She demanded, standing up from her seat, Skipper let out a sigh and slowly stood up as well.

"Marlene I,"

"No Skipper, listen, I love you I really truly love you, and judging by the letters you wrote to your parents, to me." Skipper's heart stopped, she read the letter that he was going to send to her? He wrote that letter not long after they were in the sewer together, and there were a bunch more.

"I know you love me too." she finished, He nodded his head weakly. A relationship was something he didn't have a well mind over. If it was a military mission than he would have spoken out, he just wasn't sure what to say to her.

Marlene held onto Skippers shoulder for support, she quickly leaned In and kissed him deeply. When she broke apart, she had a determined look in her eyes.

"did it feel any different?" She asked cautiously, Referring to the night of their first date, when he pulled her in for a long romantic kiss which was a surprising action for him. He thought for a moment, trying to reminisce a little longer on the memory.

Finally he shook his head no, Marlene smiled light at him and hugged him, "Than why do things have to change, we feel the same as before my sister came, and she was just coping my silly mother." She whispered sweetly, Skipper pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you ever think about it though?" He asked randomly, (random for him at least) Marlene thought for a moment on how to answer that, Would he be offended if she said no, or would he be scared if she said yes.

"I have a few times," She started, Skipper didn't look as though he was scared or worried, "What about you?" she blurted out, Skipper stared at her for a moment, and than smiled warmly down at her.

"a couple of times," He replied in a nonchalant way, Marlene smiled and pressed her head to his chest, taking in the sweet aroma that withered through his feathers. She couldn't help but smile while being this close to him, She hadn't been so happy with a guy like this for as long as she can remember.

"Skipper," She asked weakly not picking her head up off his chest. "What happened to Lola?" She whispered smoothly, Skipper tensed up quickly and Marlene felt it. She picked up her head and pecked him on the cheek, rising on to her toes and looking him in the eye.

"Never mind, I don't want t know." She smiled devilishly, before breaking away. Skipper watched her climb up the ladder and open the fishbowl entrance. The room got quiet and lonely, but something seemed out of place, actually it seemed down right fishy.

Skipper quietly tiptoed over the back door, a shadow had caught his eye, and he knew exactly what it was. He opened the large metal door and Julien and Maurice came spilling out.

"Ringtail!" He shouted in anger, Julien was sitting on top Maurice, while Maurice was rubbing his elbow, hat had hit the floor hard. Skipper wasn't satisfied yet, something still wrong, he went over to the bath room door, and opened in it quickly.

This time Kowalski and Rico fell over with Darlene trying to hid behind them, Skipper crossed his arms angrily and waited for a reply, Kowalski was holding a smashed satellite, and a pair of headphones barely stayed on his head during the collision.

The awkward feeling shrunk but didn't completely disappear, He looked around for another hiding spot, and turned to the fish on the wall that said Private's first prize. He steadily walked over to it, knowing exactly who was hiding behind it, the only people left.

He swung the door open to reveal Carlene and Private sitting directly in the tunnel behind the prize, They smiled innocently, and attempted to scurry away. Skipper grabbed onto them and pulled them inside the H.q. along with Maurice, Julien, Rico, Kowalski, and Darlene.


	7. Marlene's quick wit

"So what have we here?" Skipper asked in a moody bitter tone, The others were lined up beside them and Marlene was at his side once more. She had come back down asking where everyone had gone, and noticed Skipper was glaring them down, and she immediately demanded an explanation.

"Well Kowalski said he wanted to test a new toy, so we tried it on you." Darlene whimpered lightly trying to hide herself behind Rico, Skipper turned to Kowalski waiting for a reply.

"It was pure science, how would we know what you were talking about." he dabbed the ends of his flippers together innocently. Skipper raised and eye and nodded, letting Rico Kowalski and Darlene go. They scampered out of the h.q. on there toes.

Marlene walked over to her older sister and stared stiffly at her, Carlene always went soft when Marlene got tough and term on her. She rolled her eyes in a fit of defeat, Marlene didn't let herself smile in victory but mental patted herself on the back.

"I'm your older sister, I had to make sure he didn't hurt you." She admitted lamely, Marlene looked over at Skipper he hesitated but nodded with a smile on his face. Carlene scrambled away leaving behind the 2 lemurs and Private, She stopped turned back to face him and mouthed 'good luck.'

He saluted to her and urged her to go just before Skipper walked over to him. He gulped hard and waited for Skipper to break him down with a deadly glare. He was about to until Marlene stepped in between him and Skipper, much to Privates delight.

"He was only following Carlene, they meant well." She pushed on his chest, causing him to take a step backward. Private rushed out of the Room as fast as his feet could carry him, The air suddenly became tense as only Julien and Maurice were left to interrogate.

Julien as always stood proud and tall not worrying about a thing, but Maurice was shaking like a dog after a bath. He held his fingers to his mouth trying to resist chomping them down with every step that skipper took. Marlene stood behind while the Skipper approached the nosey 'neighbors'.

Skipper looked down at Maurice than back up at Julien, Skipper knew very well whose idea it was to spy, and wouldn't let in innocent person down. "Maurice you're free to go." Maurice jumped at the sound of his name, but started rushing toward the ladder.

Julien followed after him swiftly, Skipper held out his flipper in front of him, Causing Julien to ram into it. He bounced backwards and stared after Maurice who was quickly climbing up the ladder with out looking back at Julien.

"Why does my big bootied buddy get to go, I am da king I should be first to go." Julien whined instantly, just barely you could hear Maurice yelling 'I'm big boned.' Julien rolled his eyes and fought to get passed Skippers flipper who was obviously stronger than him.

"Not so fast ringtail." Julien instantly stood still crossing his arms in a pout and stamping his foot, Skipper rolled his eyes, He was about to slap him until Marlene stepped in. She grabbed onto Skippers flipper and winked at him.

"I don't know Skipper, why don't we let him go for now." She said giving Julien a fake Genuine smile, Julien nodded his head in agreement, and started for the ladder, he was about half way across the room until Marlene spoke again.

"You know, gives us some time to think of something truly evil to do." Marlene smiled devilishly, leaning in closer to Skipper, who was both scared and attracted to her at the same time. Julien stopped in his tracks, and turned back around on his heels.

"Evil? my royal ears are not liking the sound of that." He muttered coldly, Skipper smiled catching on to what Marlene was thinking and joined in, He leaned in closer to Marlene a few centimeters apart.

"I think you're right, Julien we'll pick this up another day." He grinned as he imagined the scared look on Julien's face, but looking now would give it away. Marlene waited several seconds until peering out of the corner of her eye, Julien was still standing there, imagining what they could possibly do, a sudden look of fear grew on his face as he rushed from the h.q. yelling.

Marlene laughed and pulled back, letting out a sigh of relief Skipper smiled as well watching Marlene's Excited expression as entertainment. She looked back to him and noticed a well dreamy expression on his face, another plan popped into her mind.

"I can only imagine how long it will take for him to figure it out." Marlene laughed, scooting in closer to Skipper, he breathed deeply and agreed wearily. Marlene put her head on Skippers chest lightly, he wrapped his flippers around her and hugged back.

Marlene looked up at him with her big hazel eyes, and could tell instantly what he was thinking. Marlene tried not to smile in victory as Skipper leaned down to kiss her. She broke away before he could get close enough and started for the ladder.

"Good night Skipper." She smiled cruelly, as Skipper was left to stand there and think about how close yet how far away he was.

"Blast Marlene, who taught you to use an enemy's weakness like that?" Skipper asked admiring her quick wit and charm, Marlene turned back to face Skipper with a small grin.

"I learn from the best." She boasted before finishing up the ladder, Skipper watched after her as she disappeared behind the fishbowl than collapsed to the ground.

"That otter will be the death of me." he moaned quickly, as the H.q. started filling with other penguins again, Kowalski Rico and Private came in ignoring their leader on the ground and continued to relax, Leaving Skipper to remember how close he was to Marlene, even closer than the first time, he did not see that coming.


	8. Nightmare or quick wit?

Darlene woke with a jolt letting out a quick scream, Marlene and Carlene woke up instantly staring at there little sister who was panting wildly, They sighed and attempted to comfort her, but their attempts were useless as she continued to pant and sweat.

Marlene walked over to the middle of the room and pulled away the sewer hole, as if they were scheduled the penguins came bursting through the hole and landed in a ready position. Marlene had gotten used to the penguins coming in whenever a noise was made, and learned to open the sewer so the cover wouldn't fling back and hit someone.

"Marlene did you scream again?" Skipper asked putting a flipper over her, She shook her head weakly and pointed over to a Scared to death Darlene being comforted by Carlene. Private walked over to them quickly, but Darlene only pushed away, not letting anyone get near her except her sisters.

"Just give her a moment, at first she won't let anyone near her than she'll only let her family, than friends." Marlene whispered gently to Skipper, she gently pulled on Skippers hand walking slightly closer to Darlene, she stopped and let go of Skippers hands.

"Are you ok Darlene?" She asked quietly, still recognizing her older sister was still half asleep. Darlene stopped sobbing for a second to look up at her older sister who was still standing next to Skipper, She jumped out of Carlene's embrace and toward Marlene and Skipper.

Marlene picked her up with open arms but Skipper was hesitant to come near her. Darlene nearly choked Marlene trying to stay as close to her as she could.

"It was awful, I thought everything was so perfect but than everything went Dark." She started bawling into Marlene's shoulder, Skipper turned his head over to her focusing on the tears coming from her eyes.

"Skipper," She said picking her head up to look at him, salty drops fell from her face. "You said you were going to protect us," Her voice was shaky and cracked, than she broke into another round of tears. "and you tried so hard." Skipper raised an eye in suspicion waiting for her to finish talking.

"But than someone hit you in the back of the head, and dragged you off." Tear continued to fall from her eyes as she spoke in a cracked scare tone, shaking in pure fear.

"It was just me and Marlene than, and we heard you calling for us, but it was to dark to see." She said struggling to get out each word. Skipper took a step closer to her, feeling sorry and weak, But Darlene wasn't one yet, she was only beginning.

"Marlene started crying for you, and she grabbed by hand, and we raced away, but than she tripped on something." Marlene turned back to Marlene now, the tears didn't show a hint of letting up. Private returned to Carlene's side and sat beside her.

"You reached out for me, but you kept getting farther away. You weren't even standing up, than I heard Skipper yell, like he was in pain." She wiped a tear from her eye as more continued to fall. Skipper was in total shock trying to figure out what she meant.

Kowalski was writing everything down in his note pad scribbling it all down to try and keep up, Rico seemed vaguely entertained an was watching everything with a content look in his eyes. Darlene took a moment to breath before she talked again.

"I was all alone, and I was really scared, I heard laughing, but it didn't sound human. That everything faded away, and I started falling. That's when I screamed." She finished wiping another tear from her face, No more seemed to fall after that one.

Everyone stood both amused and confused by the dream, Skipper let a confident smile cross his face before he walked over to Marlene who was still holding Darlene comfortingly.

"Never," He smiled, staring her in the eyes, "I'd never be taken out so easily, and when I say I'm going to protect someone I will." He answered bluntly Darlene looked up at him with hopeful eyes as Rico Kowalski and Private made their way back down into the sewer hole.

"You know I once took down an angry walrus with a wing and a pray, and another wing." Skipper boasted, trying to lift the otters spirits. Carlene had already fallen asleep despite the bright lights, Marlene smiled even though she had heard him say this a million times, she loved to hear his stories.

"Really?" asked Darlene with excitement, Marlene let go of her grip on Darlene and she jumped to the ground standing below Skipper excitedly. He smiled proudly and nodded his head.

"It was in the south pole, a winter storm had taken over and it was hard to see. Than a walrus came up behind me, and I was all alone." Darlene let out a surprise gasp and waited for more of the story.

"I turned around in time to see him coming straight at me, I jumped out of the way, and landed right on his back." He boasted proudly, Darlene watched Skipper with excitement in her eyes as he told her of the Walrus.

"He had me pinned to the ground, and the wind was blowing hard, the ice was slippery and I barely made it out alive, but I was able to scoot out from under him and strike back. I took him down in 3 blows to the head, and one to his left flipper." he put his hands on his hips proudly as Darlene Oh'ed and Awed in bliss.

He was headed toward the sewer hole until Darlene called after him. "Skipper," She called quietly, he turned around to face the young otter who was sitting on a pile of pillows.

"What if I have another nightmare, can't you stay here, so you don't have to keep coming through the sewer?" She pleaded with big brown eyes, Skipper hesitated not really sure what to say.

"My team needs me back at the H.q." He sadly replied, her eyes only got bigger and filled with more plead, Marlene turned to look at Skipper. Trying to make puppy dog eyes of her own, Skipper looked back at both girls than smiled.

"I don't know Marlene, I might just have to use my enemies weakness against me." Skipper taunted, trying to get back are Marlene for earlier that day. Marlene let a small smiled cross her face as she made her way over to Skipper.

She leaned inward pecking him sweetly on the beak, Darlene's paws shot to her eyes covering them quickly. Marlene let out a chuckle as she pulled an Aw struck Skipper over to the pillow covered bed. He sat down steadily and Marlene laid next to him.

She laid her head on his chest sweetly fell asleep almost instantly, Skipper smiled down at her and wrapped a flipper over her shoulder, Darlene smiled and closed her eyes. Trying to get a good night sleep.

"Good night Skipper." She whispered looking over to Marlene and Skipper one more time, Skipper smiled and nodded his head, pulling Marlene closer to him. Darlene smiled while thinking mission accomplished, the dream was all too real, but the chances of her having another were slim. Marlene wasn't the only one who could think up clever plans.


	9. Jessica,

Skipper woke gently, blinking a few times before actually seeing straight. He had slept the first night soundly since he arrived at the zoo. He looked down at Marlene, her eyes were still closed and her head was still resting on his chest, Skipper smiled at how peaceful she looked.

He looked around once more, Carlene and Darlene were already awake, the room was empty and it was only him and Marlene. He smiled and looked down at her innocent face, he couldn't help but chuckle, she looked so happy just to sleep.

A sudden ring filled the air, as the zoo's bell rang to signal opening time. Marlene woke with a jolt and jumped up, Skipper was by her side in a moment.

"Skipper I think you better get back." Marlene whispered sadly, pointing toward the sewer opening, He nodded his head and started for the sewer; Marlene gave a small wave and walked off to find her sisters while Skipper disappeared into the dark tunnel.

Outside Carlene and Darlene were acting adorable as the people grinned at them; Marlene eagerly ran up behind them and joined in the fun of making humans happy. Groups of people came and went, leaving another group to come and watch.

It was Always Marlene's favorite part of the day, a young girl stepped up and sat down in front of the otter habitat. She took the yellow backpack from off her shoulder, and pulled out a notebook. Marlene watched the girl as her hand glided across the notebook.

Her brown hair fell to cover her face, yet her smile could not be hidden. Marlene watched her closely, taking a tiny step forward. More crowds passed, but she stayed and let the pencil glide across the paper. She flipped over the pencil to erase every once and a while, than began to cover the page in pencil marks.

"Hey Jessica." Marlene turned her head to see a boy angrily walking over to her habitat, his hands were shoved into his pocket, and he stopped right before the young girl.

"Jessica I'm talking to you." He scolded grumpily, He waved his hand in front of her face, Marlene could see her tighten, and she attempted to continue running the pencil across the paper. The boy snatched the notepad from her hands in a huff.

"Still drawling stupid animals?" He asked looking through the pages of the note pad, the girl fumed with anger, she stood up and swung her leg around in a roundhouse kick, striking the boy in the shoulder, he dropped the notepad and clutched his shoulder tightly.

"They aren't stupid." She hissed, and turned toward the penguin habitat, Marlene stared after her, obviously impressed by her anger. She had been a bit violent over a notepad, but Marlene was still impressed by her strength and coordination.

- Skipper watched the young girl strike someone in the shoulder; he couldn't help but smile as she made her way over to the penguin habitat. He'd never seen a human take so much interest in animals, She sat down again, right in front of the habitat and began running her pencil across the page.

A boy about her age came up behind her, with an angry sneer on his face. She looked out of the corner of her eye to watch him, it was the by she had struck before.

"Leave me Alone." She barked viciously, but the boy didn't back down, he towered over her with a red vicious face. "I'm not done with you." He raised his hand over his head, ready to hit the girl, Skipper was about to jump forward, until she turned around and caught his arm with ease.

She pulled his arm and twisted it behind his back, he flinched in pain as she shoved him forward, Skipper had never seen a person so violent, and it was both impressive and frightening.

"I told you to leave me alone." she yelled, pushing him to the ground. She grabbed her notepad again and sat in front of the penguin habitat, as the boy scurried off. Skipper smiled and watched the girl stand up and once again head over to the otter habitat.

- Marlene was excited to see the girl Jessica head over to her again; she sat down and looked at Marlene without touching her notepad. Jessica had a calm smile rest on her face as she watched Marlene, who was watching her, Jessica pulled out her notepad and pencil running it across the page again.

"Don't mind him; he's just a stupid boy." She said instantly, Marlene looked up confused; did she just try to talk to her? A girl was trying to talk to an otter; Jessica smiled and flipped over her pencil, erasing something off the page.

"Your eyes aren't that big." She laughed referring to Marlene, who stared at the girl blankly, as if she had two heads. Jessica glanced up every few seconds; to capture another image to put down, by now Marlene guessed she was drawling her, especially since the boy asked if she was still drawling animals.

"Alright, I'm done." Jessica smiled proudly, Carlene and Darlene came over to stand next to there sister, waiting to see what took Jessica so long to draw. She turned the notepad around to show her black and white pencil drawling of Marlene.

However, Marlene wasn't the only one in the picture, Marlene of course stood happy and tall, and if anyone else was in the picture, she expected it to be Carlene or Darlene, but no. She was standing beside a penguin just barely taller than her, his beak was turned upward into a confident smile and he had his flippers crossed over his chest.

Marlene was standing beside Skipper in a tall proud position, she had her paws clasped together and she was smiling at Skipper. Marlene couldn't help but blush, why is it that no matter who it was human or animal put Skipper and her together, although she didn't mind it, it was just an odd coincidence.

"I know, I know it's a penguin and an otter but, I thought it would make a cute picture." She smiled and admired the picture herself, for a young girl no older than 13 she was a well artist, Skipper and Marlene actually looked like themselves.

She tore the page from the notepad and handed it to Marlene, smiling generously. "I'll be back to draw more another time." Marlene was hesitant but reached out a paw and took the picture from the girl's hands. She couldn't wait to show Skipper this.

_Now I know what you are all thinking… What does this have to do with the story at all? Well nothing, I just thought it would be a fun twist and it might lead into something later. So don't be mad that this chapter doesn't tie into the story at all, just be happy that I was able to put Skilene in this._


	10. The mini me scheme

Marlene walked inside her home after the zoo had closed, and after Alice had her usual rounds. In her hands was the picture of her and Skipper standing next to each other drawn by the young girl she believed was name Jessica, at least that was according to the angry boy.

Carlene fell to the bed exhausted from the days work, it hadn't been that busy in a while, and despite how much fun it was to have people marvel over them, it was tiring to entertain them with various tricks and routines. Marlene of course took lots of interest in Jessica, and admired the picture with bliss.

The sewer gate swung up, causing Carlene and Darlene to jump, how ever Marlene was still sucked into the picture that was now hung on the wall, next to her wall paintings.

"That was some day." Private exclaimed happily in his British tone. Marlene turned around to face Private and Skipper as usual. She happily came over to join in the talk of that days events and knew sooner or later the topic of Jessica would come up.

"I thought it was rather tiring." Carlene complained Skipper nodded his head in agreement, Darlene was over in the corner tying up her stuff getting ready to go home. Skipper waddled over to her and kneeled down to stare at her from eye level.

"Why packing up so early?" Skipper asked, he held a certain smile, like he knew something the others didn't know. "Cause I got to go home today, I was only here for the weekend." She sniffed lightly and continued to fumble with her bag.

"So you can't stay any longer?" He tilted her eyes downward at her, trying to get a smile on her face, Marlene stepped forward and stood beside Skipper.

"Skipper, do you know something we don't?" She asked suspiciously, Marlene knew when Skipper was holding back, or knew something they didn't.

"What could I possibly know, I do however, have a note, from a certain someone's parents that is giving her permission to stay another 2 days, while they are on a quick Vacation." He let a sly mile cross his face while he let Marlene take it in.

Darlene was the first to jump in excitement, She jumped into Marlene's arms who was next to find herself jumping up and down in happiness. Skipper took a few steps back getting out of the way of the two girls who were jumping up and down excitedly.

Before long Carlene was next to them cheering in happiness, he admired the 3 sisters who were happily hugging and jumping up and down, that is until something caught his eye. He waddled over to the wall behind the counter and stared up.

Marlene froze instantly, and came up behind Skipper, she hesitated for a second than stared at the picture on the wall that Jessica had drawn. Skipper flinched several times, he sought through his mind for a minute or two, trying to think up what to say.

"Where did that come from," H blurted it was the first thing he could think of, Although the picture had a striking resemblance of him and Marlene, he'd never seen it before and could tell it was hand drawn.

"This morning a girl came by and started drawling me." Marlene answered sheepishly, Skipper stared back at Marlene the innocent look in her eyes, and her admiration for the picture.

"The girl who round house kicked someone?" Marlene nodded her head quickly, not taking her eyes off the picture, at first Skipper seemed hesitant, he was always paranoid but when the girl was there, he didn't feel like being paranoid and running tests or missions.

"I think, her name was Jessica, she was so interesting." Marlene leaned in and put her head on Skippers shoulder, he flinched but than put a flipper over her shoulder. He didn't like that boy that she had hi, why had he been so violent around her.

"I'm still keeping an eye on her." Skipper fused instantly,

"I don't expect any less." Marlene reached up and peaked his beak ever so lightly. Private was standing by the sewer gate with Carlene at his side, She kissed him on his cheek making him blush lightly. Darlene covered her eyes quickly and waited for Marlene to tell her it was ok.

She gave a slight smile, and curled up on the piles of pillows, the longer she stayed the easier it would be to scheme on getting Marlene and Skipper closer together. She closed her eyes and readied herself for sweet dreams, about endless plans and tactics.

Darlene learned from her sister Carlene how to get people closer together, and For her next big plan she was going to need Kowalski and Rico. A sly smile crossed her face as she began to think on how to start it, first she would need the right equipment and diagram, and that's were Rico and Kowalski came in.

She wasn't sure where to begin and for a decent plan she was going to need Carlene as well, but the final outcome would be a product she'd be glad to use. Suddenly a plan popped into her mind, she was going to need all the help she could get.

She soon found herself sneaking over to the Chimps habitat, while Carlene and Marlene slept soundly. If this plan was going to work, she would need to learn herself how to draw, and read.

_Ok we have a huge Problem!!!! Skilene is slowly depleting and I find myself slowly becoming sadder as the days go. I can't live with out Skilene, even if it's just a simple one shot. So I'm asking all Skilene fans to put out some kind of Skilene story, I don't Care if I turns out crap or ends up winning a writing award. I literally begging you to write a Skilene Story. A one shot a chapter story, a poem. Just something, I wouldn't care if it was the worst story ever, but Skilene is slowly fading away and we can't let that happen, so please have a heart, and write a Skilene story, I'm counting on you._


	11. the heart and Picture

Darlene was standing beside Mason; he was rubbing his eyes tiredly, and looking up at the smaller otter, who insisted on waking them up so late at night. Phil was next to him, still sound asleep, Darlene couldn't very well speak sign language, and just hoped Mason could help her.

"I don't know old bean, that's not something I'm very capable of, it's actually what Phil exceeds at." Mason answered rubbing her eyes once more; Darlene nodded her head and made her way over to Phil, who was sleeping soundly without a noise.

"Phil? Phil wake up," She whispered nudging his shoulder, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get what was going on, Mason slowly made his way to Darlene's side. "I need a favor." She smiled devilishly, hoping they would go along.

-Darlene was the last one to wake up the next morning, she only had that day and tomorrow to stay, and this just had to work, she only prayed Jessica would come today. Marlene and Carlene were already outside waving and putting a show on for the people.

Darlene didn't think she'd be so short on time, because soon enough a tall brown haired young girl was making her way over to see them, her yellow back pack slung over her shoulder, and a happy smile glued to her face. Her shoes slapped the pavement as she happily jogged over to see them.

Darlene thought she had more time than this, she still wasn't completely ready but it was now or never. She quickly ran up to Jessica while Carlene and Marlene weren't looking, and held out her paw. Jessica was confused as she watched the small otter.

Darlene attempted to point to the pencil in Jessica's hand, Jessica numbly held out the pencil and Darlene nodded and took it happily, than she reached for the notepad. Jessica was more hesitant but soon handed over the booklet of paper.

Darlene flipped through the book to an empty page, and tried to remember what she was supposed to do, in retrospect it wasn't that hard, but her hands barely fit around the pencil. Finally she tightly grasped the pencil in her hand and steadily put it to the paper.

She swung the pencil around in a spiral shape than brought it down, and repeated the action on the other side. After that she drew a diagonal line going through her shape, than put on a pointed tip at one end, and a simple lines at the other end.

When she was done, her final product was a fancy heart, with an arrow running through it. The picture it's self was a shaky scribble, but the ideal form could be made out quiet well. She turned it around to show Jessica who at first looked confused but followed along.

"Who?" She asked, referring to who the couple that the heart was meant for, Darlene smiled and rushed back inside, she grabbed the picture of the wall and ran back to Jessica. She stood confused for a second, thinking if she was following along correctly.

Darlene shoved the pencil and notepad back at her and tried to tell her to draw. She pointed to the picture than the note pad and than to Jessica, who had a dumb struck look on her face.

"You want me to draw those to again?" She guessed, Darlene nodded her head and pointed to Skipper in the penguin habitat. Jessica was stuck in shock; did an otter really just tell her to draw a penguin and another otter as a couple?

She didn't argue however, she simply nodded her head, and made her way over to the penguin habitat; she would start with a penguin than add in the otter. She guessed that the younger otter wanted a picture where they seemed closer together, like a couple, thus the heart.

-Skipper watched Jessica stand promptly in front of him and stare for a moment or two, she had a blissful look on her face, but also her eyes seemed to have a hint of excitement. Maybe from just communicating with an otter, but Skipper didn't know that.

Jessica ran the pencil across the paper, sketching Skippers outline, While Skipper just stared at her intently. He still wasn't quiet sure who she was, but the way she smiled and concentrated, it was soothing to Skipper, He had to force himself to be paranoid.

Private tapped him on the shoulder while Jessica was looking away, and pointed to the side of the habitat, Alice was making her way around. Toward them, and toward Jessica.

"Ah Jessica, back again I see." Alice stood next to her and stared down at the notepad in her hands, so far all that was there was the smiling Figure of Skipper. Alice blinked a few times than stared at Skipper, amazed by the striking resemblance. Jessica smile up at Alice and nodded her head soothingly.

"You sure brought us an interesting Penguin." Alice nudged her lightly, as she Continued to draw on the pad of Paper. However Skipper stood frozen, what did she mean brought an interesting penguin? Now Skipper didn't have to force himself to be paranoid.

"I swear sometimes these penguins are everywhere." Alice complained, Skipper couldn't help but smile, and stand proud, he takes pride in his work. Jessica noticed his sudden change in posture and laughed.

"I think you're over reacting Alice." Alice simply shrugged her shoulders and walked away, Jessica smiled at Skipper, she than winked and walked away, with a genuine compassionate smile. Suddenly memories began to fill Skippers mind, He knew exactly who she was.


	12. Who Jessica is

Jessica walked over to the otter habitat, already having the outline of Skipper, now she just need the outline of Marlene and she could start adding in detail. Darlene smiled as she made her way over to Marlene, who had just gotten out of the water.

Marlene walked to the edge of the habitat to stand closer to Jessica. Jessica had the notepad in her hands and an idea in her head. Marlene watched as Jessica added her to the paper, a content and happy look on her face, and Marlene couldn't wait to see what she was drawling.

Jessica drew Marlene standing close to Skipper, she was smiling warmly and was leaning more on him, than standing, but that's because she had an idea, and need to draw Marlene before she could draw the rest of Skipper. In fact, only half of Skipper was on the page.

"I hope you like this one, because I sure do." Jessica smiled as she added in a small sparkle that filled Marlene's eye. Marlene couldn't help but smile, while everyone else saw them as show animal, Jessica saw them as living creatures, It felt good.

"the last time I was in this zoo, well besides yesterday, was years ago." Jessica suddenly blurted out, Marlene looked up at her, a confused look landed perfectly on her face. Jessica smiled and shook her head ignoring the whole thing.

Alice came around again, and tapped Jessica on the shoulder. She spun around quickly and put the notepad behind her back, not wanting anyone to see it yet.

"I think it would be OK, if you got to hold him." Alice insisted, Jessica's face lit up with delight, she nodded her head furiously and followed Alice over to the Penguin habitat. Marlene watched her go, she watched Alice put the board down to the penguin habitat and grab Skipper.

-Jessica was sitting on the bench next to the Penguin habitat, Alice made her way over her with Skipper tight in her hands. Kowalski Rico and Private waited at the edge of the habitat ready to spring into action and rescue Skipper if they needed to.

Alice set Skipper down in Jessica's lap, she put a hand on his back and held him close, hugging him tightly. Skipper didn't really think for a moment, he didn't struggle or try to escape he just sat there, and let Jessica pet him, before to long, several people gathered to watch them.

"I haven't held him in years." Jessica whispered, Skipper flinched slightly, it really was her. Jessica Uffici, the girl that had so long ago, come everyday to see him.

"I imagine your father isn't able to make it today." Alice asked, Jessica sadly nodded her head, Alice watched the girl in remorse.

"It's OK though, he didn't let me go cause it's to dangerous for me." Jessica reassured instantly upon seeing Alice's disappointed face. Skipper still didn't move, memories flooded through his mind as Jessica held onto him carefully.

"I'm sure he wanted you there," Alice smiled warmly, it was the first time Skipper saw her without that hateful scowl that was normally glued to her face. He wasn't sure of Jessica's ties to Alice but Jessica's father was Joey Uffici, an animal rescuer.

"Do you think he remembers you?" Alice asked looking down at Skipper who stared blankly into space in her arms, He did in fact remember. He remembered every detail from the day he first saw her, it was years ago, just before he came to this zoo.

"I think he does," Jessica laughed carefully tightening her grip on the blank Penguin in her lap, "He may not look it, but he's actually a very smart animal. Penguins are clever and sly, and as some people say, natures rule breaker, most birds fly, but not penguins, they live in mostly water." Jessica pointed out in a matter of fact tone.

Alice nodded her head in agreement, "Very clever, I'll say." Alice mumbled quickly, Jessica smiled upon hearing her comment. Skipper was still frozen in her arms, he remembered when she first held him, it was a long time ago, before he was a military penguin.

"It was years ago though." Jessica pointed out running her hand down Skippers back, Petting him gently, her touch was warm and gentle, it brought back memories Skipper had almost forgot. Memories that in some cases were good, yet to the point bad.

Alice knelt down and ran a figure over Skippers head, He flinched lightly, Alice never pet them or held them, and she was surprisingly kind. Skipper adjusted his posture and leaned in trying to get away from Alice's awkward touch, Jessica however he didn't mind.

"I remember, it was the 1st time I had been to the Antarctica." Jessica Started, Skipper had been in the lower tip near the ice walls. "My Dad and I were about to leave, till I heard something it was a seal lion, and it was pretty far away." Skipper remembered the sea lion, it had attacked him.

"So my dad went to find it, and I followed behind, even though I wasn't supposed to go, we reached a field of ice hills, a giant sea lion was just leaving the seen, and a penguin was on the ground." Skipper remember that as well, he was the penguin.

"I rushed over to him, despite my dads warning about the sea lion. The penguin was cut open and bleeding." Skipper flinched as he remembered the pain from that day more than anything. "I was surprised he was still alive."

Skipper shut his eyes and remember the memory of the sea lion chasing after him, he was running as fast as he could it just wasn't fast enough. "than I heard my dad yelling for me to come back, I turned around to see the sea lion charging at me." Jessica shuttered at the thought and continued with the story.

"So I pulled out my last smoke bomb from my safety belt, and threw it at the sea lion." Skipper remember the smoke had floated toward him and he used that to note that he was still alive, he smelled the smoke and knew he was still alive.

"the lion ran away afraid of the smoke, and I pulled the roll of gauze out of the other side of my belt, and I wrapped it around him." Skipper knew it wasn't the best handy job, but it held him together. At least until they got back to the boat.

"Once I carried him back to the boat, I watched the vet sew him back up. Than we brought him back to New York for so I could visit him, when ever I wanted." Skipper remembered his first day, he was the only penguin, there he had lost his team Manfreti and Johnson.

"I felt bad taking him away from his home, but it was all we could do for him, and now he's all healed and lives here." Jessica said, Skipper looked back at Rico Kowalski and Private, they each had a shocked expression on their face. He knew what they were thinking too, Skipper was not born in captivity like the rest of them, he used to be a free penguin.


	13. Skippers story

"Skipper wasn't born in captivity?" Kowalski murmured confused, Private was feeling dizzy himself, how could they not know such a big part of Skipper.

"I thought Rico and the lemurs were the only ones not born in captivity, it turns out Skipper was free once." He stood half baffled; Skipper was still in Jessica's lap, staring back at them. Each penguin had a look of disappointment on their face.

"Well it's not that big a deal, I mean so he was born elsewhere it doesn't mean anything, I mean Rico was born in the wild." Private cheerfully pointed out; of course, Rico was a world-class psychopath. Rico stood with the chainsaw hidden behind his back, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Private looked back at Skipper, he was struck dumb or at least looked like he was. He was still sitting in Jessica's lap as she stroked his feathers. His eyes were filled with worry and concern, yet he was tense with each touch from Jessica's warm skin.

-"How could I not have known, why didn't he tell me?" Marlene whined as she stared at the crowd across from her habitat. She was still able to hear them perfectly well.

"I don't get it, what's the big deal, so he wasn't born in captivity, which sounds like a good thing." Darlene pointed out as she comforted her sister. Carlene nodded in agreement, none of them had ever been on the outside, than again they never learned of Marlene's freak out when she went to get a snow cone.

"Yeah if anything it means you're going to hear a bunch of cool stories from when he was in Antarctica." Carlene smiled warmly and sat down on the edge of the water, swinging her legs back in forth.

"But why didn't he tell me?" Marlene wondered aloud.

"Have you told him everything about you?" Carlene asked instantly, Marlene though for a second than nodded her head slowly, Carlene raised an eye at her in disbelief.

"Even about Aidan?" Carlene asked with a look of doubt, Marlene froze instantly and remembered her old aquarium in North California, when she was still with her entire Family. It was when she was just a little girl, Memories of Aidan flashed in her mind.

"The playing field is far." Carlene mumbled before returning to the house with Darlene at her side, leaving Marlene to reminisce in the memories of her childhood.

-The next day, Skipper sat in silence in the H.q. he'd sent the others over to check on Marlene and her sisters. He wanted to think about his past, when he was sill free. Marlene, Carlene, Darlene, Kowalski, Private, Joey, Bada and Bing, even his flamingo friend, they were all born in Captivity.

The back door creaked open quietly, Skipper didn't move he knew who it was already. He was lying on the ground by himself when Marlene walked over and sat next to him, she laid her head on his chest and took in a deep breath, taking in his scent.

"When I was little, I was stalked by a Prairie dog named Aidan." Marlene blurted out, Skipper looked down at her with a weird look and waited for her to continue.

"He would follow me every where I went, and acted like he was my butler. Before to long he would sneak out and come over to my house when I was asleep, he started to really scare me." Marlene whispered gently.

"And I only told Carlene, Darlene was to young to understand. Not long after he was transferred. I thought I would be happy, but realized he was still my friend. He'd always side with me in a fight and helped me when I needed it, I was happy I didn't have to watch over my shoulder, but I missed his company." She finished.

"Why are you telling me this?" Skipper asked confused, Marlene picked her head up and looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"I just wanted you to know something about my past." She answered nonchalantly, Skipper let out a sigh, knowing what she was pushing him towards.

"You over heard?" He asked, Marlene nodded her head, Skipper let out another sigh and looked away from Marlene. "It's ok you didn't tell me." Marlene whispered understandingly, Skipper pulled her closer and hugged her, taking in her scent in the process.

"What happened that day anyway? With the sea lion, and Jessica?"

"I was with Manfreti and Johnson, it was our last mission together, we were doing some recruiting for a new place to eat. We thought we'd check around the ice hills near the water, we didn't come to terms about sea lions." Skipper started as Marlene stared at him intently.

"The sea lion came out of no where, and I urged Manfreti and Johnson to get away, and I was glad they did, cause I knew even the three of us couldn't take it down in our current state. I was left Alone to fight the sea lion. When I fought the walrus at least I wasn't dying of starvation. I knew I couldn't take it down, so I started to run through the ice hills, hoping to loose him, unfortunately I wasn't fast enough, and he'd slammed his teeth into my stomach nearly tearing my right down the middle, something wasn't right though," He trailed off and thought for a moment.

"The sea lion turned away, I guessed he knew I wouldn't be able to move, and he was going to find the rest of my team. That's when Jessica found me, and it mad the sea lion mad, I was determined to protect her and her dad, even if I killed myself, but it was useless, I was numb, I wasn't even sure if I was dead yet. So when she threw the smoke bomb and I could smell it I knew I was still alive." Skipper had a look of Pride on his face, Happy he was so clever.

"the Sea lion ran away, and Jessica wrapped me up the best she could, than they took me back to their boat, and a real vet stitched me up, I could feel the pain of the needle, I swore that if the pain from that needle didn't kill me, Nothing would. Afterwards, it was a long boat ride, but Jessica's father insisted that she returned home, and they would take me to the zoo, to heal." Marlene listened to every word he said, eating it up like a buffet.

"She visited every day, and before too long Kowalski came along, soon enough so did Rico and Private, Than you." Skipper trailed off again, Marlene nodded her head in understanding.

"Even than you were brave." Marlene said cheerfully, Skipper smiled at her and nodded his head, "Every since than I couldn't stand a needle." He chuckled lightly, making Marlene smile, than she frowned.

"We should say good bye to Darlene." She mumbled sadly, Skipper helped her up and they headed for the ladder and the exit to the H.q.


	14. Good bye Darlene hello trouble

I know I'm being Sappy but I want everyone to please take a moment of Silence for those poor souls who died on 9-11. So many people left devastated and depressed, they lost Family and friends. Even those who didn't loose Family have been shaken and uprooted. I want everyone to be happy you have what you have and thank god that you are Alive today. Thank you.

Skipper followed behind Marlene, who was sadly trudging back to her habitat. Skipper step up to walk beside her, he nudged her softly and smiled gently when she looked up. "I'm going to miss her too," he pointed out comfortingly; she nodded in agreement, and sniffled lightly.

"We should visit them next." Skipper suggested politely, Marlene let out a low chuckle than started to just laugh, "Visit my family in California that's a good one." She pretended to whip away a tear from her eye and continued to walk on, as Skipper stared after her confused.

"I don't see why not." He confessed as he ran to catch up with her.

"Need I remind you of husband and eggs?" Marlene reminded him, he stopped for a second, he'd met the copy but what about the source? That can't be any better, and not being on his own territory might make it worse than them being here.

They continued to walk towards Marlene's habitat, and noticed a crowd of animals waiting outside. Darlene was in the center of them, the penguins Carlene and even the lemurs stood around her saying their heartfelt goodbyes to the young otter.

Julien looked up at the incoming couple and jumped backwards in fear, Skipper had dragged on a few times about Julien's punishment for spying sometime back, At times Marlene would play along too, coming over at random times to see how tall he was, than asked if he'd even been in a cage.

"Ok Darlene, are you all packed and ready." Marlene asked with several tears in her eyes, Darlene jumped into her sisters arms, tears falling down her fur covered face. "I'm going to miss you Marley." She whispered into her sister's ear.

"Don't worry Darley; you can come back for a visit anytime." Marlene responded as she put her little sister back on the ground. Darlene smiled in comprehension and walked over to Skipper. Before he could act she saluted him bravely, and jumped into his arms.

"Be nice to my sister, I might be small but I have a Rico sized temper." She said playfully, they both looked over to Rico, he laughed maniacally and regurgitated a flame thrower. Darlene smiled and nodded at him.

"I'm going to miss you Skipper, but I'll be back, I promise." She wrapped her arms around his neck once more and jumped to the ground. Turning to Julien, she sighed than put on a smile, half real half fake.

"I'd watch my back if I were you, Marlene can be cruel sometimes." they both looked over at Marlene who had an evil crossed look pointed at Julien. He gulped deeply than crouched down behind Maurice protectively.

"Marley Carley, don't forget to writer to us ok, and Skipper I wants lots of stories about your new adventures and the ones from when you were free." She urged happily, they nodded in agreement, and Marlene and Carlene hugged there youngest sister.

Darlene took a step back and admired the crowd of Animals that had gathered to say goodbye to her, she smiled and thought to herself 'Jessica should have painted this.'

"Well I got to go sneak onto the next plane to California; I'll visit another time though." Darlene waved one last time, before she started away from the large crowd. Each of them waving goodbye.

"Write to us ASAP." Marlene shouted to her younger sister, she waved and disappeared behind the stone wall of the zoo. Skipper wrapped a slipper around Marlene and gave her a one armed hug, she rested her head n his shoulder and let a single tear fall from her face.

"Skipper, why do you think Jessica decided to come back so randomly?" Marlene asked trying to take her mind off the recently departure Darlene. Skipper pulled her closer and took in her scent once more.

"I'll send the boys on some Recon about it later." He smiled warmly at his Marlene and kissed her passionately before pulling her inside with Private Carlene Rico and Kowalski.

-8 days later,

"We got a letter from mom and Dad." Marlene called happily waving the letter in her paw, Carlene dashed forward and stopped in front of her sister. "Should we call the others first?" She asked thinking about how happy they would be to get a letter from her.

Marlene nodded in agreement and headed for the sewer hole in the middle of their habitat. Carlene covered her ears as Marlene leaned down and screamed into the opening, than removed the cover quickly. Skipper and his 'elite military team' jumped through the sewer within seconds.

"Who screamed?" Skipper asked with a furred brow, Marlene covered the sewer again, and waved the letter in his face, "Letter from my Parents." She bragged as she took it from the envelope.

"_Dear daughters, _

_I'd like to tell you Darlene got home safely, and I hope this reaches you with in a good amount of time, Darlene had just the most wonderful stories about her visit, and I am terrible sorry to you two about all the things she spilled to your friends._

_I understand were she can be such a blabber mouth, and I think she gets it from your fathers side, well regardless, things here are wonderful we just got back from a vacation in Florida and it was just beautiful, the beaches were just lovely._

_Too the point, it made your father and I realize we don't get to vacation enough, so we discussed it and we decided that we should come visit you guys next we'll be sure to bring your brother and Sister, I'm sure your brother would love to see his little sisters again._

_I know we are going to have a grand time, I'd just love to meet your 'military men' this is going to be so much fun, we have so many stories we'd love to hear, and even more we'd love to share. We hope we can find an opening soon, I hope we can come before the 19th__._

_Love mom dad and family."_

_Marlene dropped the letter from her hands and turned to look at Carlene, both of them had looks of horror on their faces, their eyes filled with terror and they let out a scream in perfect unison._

_The END!!!_

_I have one more book coming out, I'll get started soon, just wait till you meet the parents and the over protective brother, and one more Surprise that you just won't wanna miss. Watch out for my next book, that I have yet to think of a title for. Everyone think of a title I can use, make it original, remember it's for a family visit story, but the name family reunion and all that is boring._


	15. Meet the family Sample

OK guys my new sequel is up and some of you have already reviewed and read. Well the title is Meet the Family, and I'd thought I'd give a sample from the two chapters that are already up so that some of you will know if you should read it.

Chapter 1 sample: "I thought we'd have more time than this." Marlene cried nearly fainting, Alice set the box down, letting Marlene and Carlene emerge, the penguins stayed inside not wanting to be seen by Alice. Who was taking a crowbar to the box, and yanking away the top.

She pulled the top aside and walked away, she'd be back to pick up the box later. Marlene and Carlene held their breath, hoping their parents were in a good mood. A small familiar otter picked her head up from inside the box and with a smile jumped out.

"Darlene." the two anxious otters shouted in unison, Darlene hugged them tightly, nearly chocking them in the process. Next an older male otter peaked his head upward, and climbed from the box, he had darker fur than Marlene and Carlene, and he seemed rather tall, His white fur circled down his chest and over his cheeks, and he had the same white spot on his foot as Marlene, and the same cloudy eyes as Carlene.

"Darrin." The two girls yelled as they rushed over to their older brother. He threw his long arms over their necks and pulled them in for a hug.

"Long time no see." He laughed as he pulled away, two more otters jumped out of the open box, and ran to hug the two otters they hadn't seen in a long time. The female was shorter than Carlene and a bit taller than Marlene, she had green misty eyes and her white fur didn't pass her neck.

The male was specifically tall, and his white fur stretched farther down to his stomach and both his feet were white, he was slightly rounder and had brown eyes.

"Mom, dad, it's so good to see you." Marlene cried as she rushed forward with Carlene at her side, their mother stepped forward and opened her arms wide. "My babies girls." She cried happily, this was the beginning of the family reunion.

Chapter 2 sample:

"This is just lovely, isn't it Arthur." Martha exclaimed as she sampled an ouster. Marlene and Carlene smiled at each other from across the table, So far so good. Marlene poured a glass of water, trying to ease her dry rusted throat, things couldn't be better.

"So Darlene tells us a young girl named Jessica has taken interest in drawling the two of you." Martha said as she popped a bite of Fish in her mouth. Marlene nodded her head and pulled the glass of water to her lips.

"I hope she's drawling them to her age group." Martha added quickly, Marlene spit the water out of her mouth in shock, Skipper turned a beat red Color as they all giggled light.

"Mother." Marlene hissed as she whipped the dripping water away from her mouth with her arm. She felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment.

"And you blame me for being a big mouth." Darlene shouted as she stood up from the table, "At least I didn't tell them of the time I tricked Skipper into sleeping over here with you." She quickly covered her mouth, aware of what she just shouted.

Martha gasped quickly and turned to face Skipper and Marlene. "Darlene!" Marlene shouted rising from her chair, Skipper stayed still, afraid to move an inch. "Oops sorry Marlene." Darlene whispered.

"So than, are we expecting than?" Martha said with a raised eye brow, Darrin stood up himself, just about ready to kill Skipper if the answer was yes. Marlene felt herself getting angrier, this time no one laugh no one chuckled, Carlene sunk in her chair feeling like she was next.

"Mother!" Marlene shouted again, smacking her head with her paw. "So no than, What about you Carlene, he seems like just a boy. I hope you haven't gotten very far." Carlene was sunken in her chair so far she was barely visible, all eyes were on Private at this point.

" Oh dear." He muttered as he felt the stares from all around, Carlene couldn't let him take the heat by himself, and she rose up showing herself again. "Don't worry mother," She spat through gritted teeth, just when she thought things were going well, this happened.

"Well Marlene is there anything you want to say?" Martha turned to face her Marlene, but in it's place was an empty chair, even Skipper was gone. Carlene and Private was a distraction for their get away.


End file.
